The present invention relates to a floatless carburetor. More particularly, the invention relates to a floatless carburetor for a vehicle having a fuel tank, the carburetor having a fuel bowl with spaced opposite substantially parallel top and bottom surfaces, a fuel inlet and a fuel outlet.
There are one barrel carburetors, two and four barrel carburetors. Every carburetor requires a main nozzle per barrel. The fuel bowl of the carburetor assures the level of fuel at the fuel nozzles. A specific fuel bowl level is required in every carburetor for the specific engine with which the carburetor operates. The fuel bowl level assures the level at the main nozzles. The carburetor mixes air with fuel for providing the engine with a properly mixed air/fuel ratio, and for providing the cylinders with fuel required for their operation. The level of fuel at the main nozzles is the most important factor to consider, since it constitutes the base for the formation of the proper air/fuel ratio. If the fuel level in the main nozzles is higher than the specified operating fuel level, the fuel higher than the required level causes the mixture to become richer in fuel. This results in fuel waste and the formation of smoke which eventually is converted into carbon deposits in the combustion chamber and in the exhaust passages.
Waste is caused by movement of the engine with the vehicle as a result of operation of the vehicle. This occurs principally when the brakes are applied, when the vehicle is suddenly turned and/or upon all abrupt or upward or downward movements of the carburetor during the operation of the vehicle. The conventional needle-float carburetor provides a perfect air/fuel ratio only when the engine is almost stationary. The fuel in the main nozzles is at its specified operating fuel level only in this condition. Since the fuel level at the main nozzles is logically assured by the level of fuel in the fuel bowl, which is affected by the movement of the vehicle, the fuel level at the main nozzles is affected too.
Objects of the invention are to provide a floatless carburetor of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing vehicles such as, for example, automotive vehicles of all types, marine vehicles, aircraft, and the like, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to considerably increase mileage attained with an internal combustion engine per gallon of fuel, eliminate overspilling, eliminate vapor lock, eliminate pollution of the atmosphere due to overrichness of fuel, eliminate heat off, eliminate fouling of spark plugs, provide longer lasting engine tuneups and greatly reduce the atmospheric pressure problem of the carburetor air to fuel ratio at high altitudes.
Regardless of horizontal or vertical movements of the carburetor during operation of the vehicle, the fuel bowl level is always maintained constant.
The carburetor of the invention eliminates the needlefloat assembly and provides a fuel bowl of the same height as the specified operating fuel level at the main nozzles, continually assuring the specified operating fuel level at all times, regardless of the movement of the engine. The carburetor of the invention thus maintains the fuel level steady, invariable, unchanging or constant. This is due to the constant filling of the fuel bowl by the primary pump outlet and the control, by the baffle unit 8, of the flow restriction of fuel flowing between the partitions of the baffle unit during erratic movement of the vehicle. The carburetor of the invention controls the steadiness of the fuel level by controlling the upward and downward fluctuations of the fuel level. The baffle unit partitions deaden the input fuel pump residual primary pump pressure and distribute the fuel in the fuel bowl. The baffle unit controls the flow of fuel in the fuel bowl, since this is the only way to maintain the specified operating fuel level at the main nozzles carburetor venturi area. The more the vehicle moves, the steadier or more constant the fuel level at the main nozzles remains, thereby eliminating waste and smoke. This results in fuel economy and less ambient contamination or air pollution due to smoke generated. Conventional carburetors are different, since they do not overcome this condition.